Bob's Toy Barn Inventory
Sketchbook * Limited edition Open sketchbook w/ 'Colors of the World' crayon box :- Bestseller "Colors of the World" crayon box *Allied Azure *Revolutionary Red *Origami Orange *George Washington Gold *Guo Jia Green *Technological Turquoise *Believer Black *Viral Violet *Kinh Khaki *Baby Blue China *Marauder Maroon *Global Liberation Green *Generic Grey *Candy Red Communist *Pastel Pink *Snow White *Spring Green *California Pine *Pale Brown *Kingdom Dark Cyan *Safety Yellow *Industrial Illusion Brown *Trench Drab *Bondi Blue RC cars w/ matching controllers * Mardave "Ratfink™" Model '69 Remote Control Car :- AA batteries sold separately :- Needler nail expeller sold separately; 18+ * Auto Go speedracer Remote Control Car :- with new looping track! :- AA missiles sold separately; 18+ * Emperor Overlord remote controlled tank :- shock your friends, destroy your enemy's, great 18+ fun! :- special bunker upgrade sold seperatly, allows dolls to perch inside * Dual Stratos RC pack :- Comes with the "Lock on" and "Rock on" cars :-Four Channels for More Racer Fun! Batteries * AA battery pack (16 batteries) * Miniature Fusion Power Reactor (needed for Emperor Overlord with bunker special upgrade) contains 1 reactor, when reactor is broken call 001-555-3746 and we will send a truck to dispose of it Spraypaints *'George Washington Gold Spraypaint: XL' :- Popular, already 10,000 shipments ordered from an unnamed customer! *'' Night black & bloodred' :- very profound combo of graffiti, popular item Action figures, playsets, kits, dolls, robots etc. *'Captain Rocket vs Harpy action figures' :- Rocket punching and rocket kicking action included! * Captain Rocket and the Vacuum Imploder playset * Rock'em Sock'em Titans playset :- In colors including Technological Turquoise * Multibots vs Mechacons Transforming Action Figures :- In Allied Azure and Origami Orange *'Miniature Ferris Wheel Build-it-yourself kit' :- More expensive version plays music! *'Exploding GriffyZ' :- Pressing the button on the back results in GriffyZ's body parts flying everywhere with GriffyZ voicebox repeating: "OH NO, WHAT AM I LOOKING AT!?" *'Tanya dolls' :- With voicebox repeating famous quotes like: "Shake it baby!" *'Toy Robots' :- Manufacturer: Unknown *'Silly Willy and his camera' :- Comes with roundhouse kick attack button, titanium-molded camera with hidden boxing glove in the lens, voicebox repeating: "ENEMIES OF AMERICA, BEWARE!" *'X4 Leopard Tank Model Kit' :- Now with Plasma Blasters! *'Shogun Executor model kit' :- Stands 3 meters tall! :- Extreme detail! :- comes with real-looking wave force swords (vibrating) :- aged 10+ *'Norton Crab and the Clockwork Fortress Playset' *'Scale Models from Global-Macrosoft' -'Aircraft' :- 1/48 scale "Fighters of the world" Series ::-Includes F-11x Apollo, MiG-19e, P-55 Hawker -'Airships' :- 1/426 scale Horatio-Class Flying Battleship ::-Has Decals for 4 ships, Royal Oak, Hood, Nelson, Victory :- 1/700 scale Gran Magasin-Class Flying Battleship ::-has Decals for 3 ships, Marigold, Voile, Grace, and 2 Helicopters Comics *'Rise of the Rocket Heroes ''Manga Comics''' :- Imported from Japan *'Secret Order vs Chaos Cult Comics' :- Based on the popular conspiracy theory *'The Adventures of Captain Rocket' :- Issues 1 through 100 *'Steel Man' :- Issues 1 through 10 Computer games *'Ping, Galaxa, and Toader ''computer game kits''' (Plug and play) :- Imported from the Silicon Valley Sprawl, the only computer games deemed suitable for children *'Space Combat 4: Shattered Stars for Arcade' :- Preorders include an action figure of Yellow 13 and his starfighter (not to scale) *'Spectrum Six for Home coding' :- 17 page book to make your own Spectrum Six, and Fight Terror. Assembler-Skills needed. Paradox Merchandise *'Paradox the flamethrower' :- Great for kids! Comes with attached plastic gas tanks and nozzle hose Paradox the Lunchbox Paradox the Breakfast Cereal Paradox the Coloring Book Paradox the Video Game Paradox the Doll Paradox the Movie Paradox the Force Paradox the Fictional Biography Paradox the Car Paradox the Chess Set Paradox the overly unneeded plastic must-have item Paradox the game manual (completely spoiler free) Paradox the Paradox Paradox the Soda Now with double the taste and half the calories! Paradox the Tabletop Role-Playing Game Paradox the Sweater Made with real cashmere fabric! A perfect gift for your favorite Canadians! Paradox the Toilet Paper Paradox the Plushies! Now with a tank for every side! Books *'The Never Ending Dictionary of Jokes' :- By world famous comedian: Benjamin "B" O. McFarce *'A brief guide to Horrors Beyond Space and Time' :- A very popular not-for-kids book by the MetalEmperor *'Conquer & Command' :- Popular Science Fiction book double trilogy by Doctor Gregor Zelinsky ::- Tiberium Trilogy; Tiberium I: The Dawn, Tiberium II: Tiberian Sun, Tiberium III: The War in Twilight ::- Red Alert Trilogy: Red Alert I: Strike and Aftermatch, Red Alert II: Revenge of Yuri, Red Alert III: The Uprising :- Additional books for further reading: Firestorm (addition to Tiberian Sun), Kane's Wrath (addition to The War in Twilight), Zero:Hour (stand alone) *'Crystal Wings' :- Fantasy Light Novel series by Dr. Kumiko (imported) *'If Tanks Could Talk' :- New Military Satire book by G. I. Mage and associates *'The Angst' :- A hypothetical look at what would happen if Germany/Austria were the main enemies in the Second World War. Author unknown *'The Technology of War/The Technology of Peace' :- Two book series by unknown author, detailing the role of technology and science in shaping human history and the good caused by it. Comes with controversial tips on designing and manufacturing DIY war machines. There have been several attempts to ban these books by an unknown group *'Industrial Sanctuary' :- Fictional documentary examining the unexpected rise of world powers, written by Mr. G. Gam *'Non Combat Vehicles and You, a Complete Guide' :- Written by Protroid *'Grammar Police: To Serve and Correct' - Common Traps of the English Language and How to Avoid Them. :- Written by noted critic Professor Joshua P. *'When all you have is a hammer' :- Entertaining guide to alternative uses of household goods, by Mr. Ami Nero Magazine Rack * Planet Eris! :- Alien Invasion! Find out what you nedd to repel these bone white invaders!